<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>life is what you make it by glittermerm, sur (reclist)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418586">life is what you make it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm'>glittermerm</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclist/pseuds/sur'>sur (reclist)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclist/pseuds/sur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>an iKON fanfiction where YOU decide what happens next.</p><p>stay tuned for updates! first chapter will be up soon. this description box will be updated with the link where you can vote as soon as we post the polls!</p><p>updating schedule: all polls will be open for 7 days. after that, we will take up to 2 weeks to write and post a new chapter based on the winning option from the polls</p><p>see you soon!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>life is what you make it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>this will be fun i promise</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>